


The Loony Dook

by KazOfScotland



Series: Daydream Believer [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hermione's Nook's Kissmas 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neville Has A Daughter, Post-War, Scottish New Year Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It's New Years Day and all Neville wanted was to spend his day with his family, he wanted to have their festive celebration, but Seamus drags both him and Neville's daughter along to a Scottish Muggle Tradition that he had discovered. He never expected his day to like it did, but sometimes the unexpected can be amazing, especially when it means permanence.Part of the Daydream Believer series but can be read as a standalone fic.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: Daydream Believer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	The Loony Dook

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Hermione's Nook Kissmas 2020 writing fest. The prompt was icy kiss. 
> 
> Please note that the Loony Dook is something that is done every New Years Day in Scotland, and whilst I have witnessed it, I have never seen it set in St Andrews so the geography may be off as I based it on the Loony Dook's which I have seen. 
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Beta 08adrelai1993 for reading this through.

**The Loony Dook**

It was a cold and quiet morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The perfect start to a New Year, but Neville wished that he was at home instead of at the Castle. He wished that he was waking up with his boyfriend by his side and his daughter asleep in the next room. He loved his job, he loved the fact that he could help future generations of Witches and Wizards to grow to their full potential, but he missed getting to spend the holidays at home. 

He was always the first to admit that he had doubted that anything good could happen to him. He had managed to insult his best friend, Luna, when she told him that she was pregnant with his child - it wasn’t his best moment - but he had had to ask if the child was really his. Now it wasn’t because he thought that she had cheated on him, or that he thought that she was one to sleep around, but rather because he had doubted that anything good could happen to him. And that wasn’t the first time, nor was it the last. 

Neville had always struggled in accepting when good things happened. That was part of the reason why he couldn’t believe that he had made it to here. That his life was what he had dreamed it would be, that was something he had never expected. He had never thought that he would have a successful job in the Wizarding world, nor had he ever thought that he would have a family of his own. But he did. 

He was the Professor for Herbology and the Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had his lovely and amazing daughter, and even more than that, he had his partner, Seamus Finnigan. Both of them were going to be in his quaint house when he arrived home. Honestly, it was the best feeling in the world when he thought of it. That was all he could think about as he stood looking out across the white, frost frozen grounds. 

It was freezing, absolutely freezing, but this was some of his favourite times of the year. When everything was calm, peaceful, and most of all, still. The quiet time during the school holidays when he was able to return home and just be. The quiet time at home when the horrors of the past were unable to get him alone. 

“Dory? You ready?” Seamus’ Irish accent called up the stairs of the small house that he and his boyfriend owned. It still felt strange for him to be responsible for a young teenager, but he also enjoyed the fact that he had a family who relied on him, and who he could rely on as well. “We’ve got to go soon if we don’t want any of the muggles to see.” 

“Seamus, why do you want to go to this stupid muggle tradition anyway?” Dory suddenly asked from behind him. The Gryffindor couldn’t stop himself from jumping in the air out of surprise, although he should be used to it by now. She had an uncanny ability to sneak up behind him without him realising she had own room. “I’ve researched it, Seamus, and all that is going to happen is that you’ll get ill,” Dory answered smugly between chuckles at his frightened jump. 

“Because it’ll be fun, Dory. Anyway you don’t have to do it, but I know your dad won’t want me to leave you here alone,” Seamus laughed as he walked towards the kitchen of the small house. He knew that the teen would be following behind him, for as much as she would take her time and try to annoy him by not being where she was not meant to be.

“If you say so. Shall we get this over with?” Seamus asked before he held his hand out so that Dory could grip his arm while they disapparated to the local shore for the Scottish New Years tradition of having a Loony Dook. This was the first year that Dory and Neville were going, but it was something that Seamus had discovered during his first New Year's Day in St Andrews. And in the three years that had followed since he moved to Scotland, following Neville to ensure that their relationship could flourish. 

“Sure. You’re still going to get ill, it’ll be colder than the black lake!” Dory agreed as she grabbed onto his arm. “Is Dad going to meet us there?” Before she could get an answer though, she felt her stomach start to turn and every begin to spin. 

It was surprisingly busy at the shore where Seamus had apparated them both to. In all honesty, Dory had expected that it would be quiet, because whilst she knew that it was something that Seamus did every year, he had a habit of doing things that most people wouldn’t want to. A key example of this was the fact that he volunteered to work Christmas day because her dad was on the rota to stay at Hogwarts and supervise the students who were staying for the holidays. As a result, their Christmas, together, as a family, wouldn’t happen until after the Loony Dook. 

Dory looked around her, she was confused to say the least. Now, she didn’t spend a lot of time in the muggle world, in fact she never really had a reason to. Her mum, Luna, and her dad, Neville, were both from pureblood backgrounds, as was Rolf, her step-dad. The only person in her family who wasn’t a pureblood was Seamus, and she figured that was why he enjoyed the muggle holiday traditions as much as he did. Normally, when she was dragged along to witness them, she spent most of her time studying the muggles. And that was exactly what she was doing as her dad suddenly appeared beside her. 

“Happy New Year, kiddo,” Neville greeted as he placed a kiss on his daughter’s head. As he pulled her into a tight hug, he glanced over at his boyfriend as well, this was what he had been waiting for. This was his Christmas wish. Or it was partly his Chirstmas wish, because right at that moment his boyfriend was gearing up to do the most stupid thing he had ever witnessed, and unfortunately, he had agreed to join him. 

“Happy New Year, Dad.” Dory replied as she pulled out of her father’s hug and started to back away. It was as if she knew what was going to happen next and wanted no part of it, no part of it at all. “Go do the craziness with Seamus, I’m going to find ice-cream.” And just like that the teenager turned and walked off of the beach away from the crowding of people who were ready to throw themselves into the sea at The East Sands. The young teenager did a great job of blending in with all the muggles, Neville decided as he watched her walk off towards the small shop selling ice-cream. 

He and Neville hadn’t said anything to each other since Neville had appeared on the beach with him and Dory, but they didn’t need words, a touch, a fleeting look, a brief kiss, all of it was just how they communicated. Neither of them said anything as he tightened his grip on Neville’s hand and they, along with everyone around them, started running towards the water. People were dressed in a range of costumes and dresses. Women were wearing tartan bikinis, men in kilts, and people in fancy dress. It was a sight that was rarely ever witnessed, and seemed like a drunken dream, but as soon as your body hit the freezing cold water, you were sober. 

As they stood there, in the icy cold water, Seamus couldn’t help but lean in towards his boyfriend. It was freezing, every single part of him and Neville felt like ice, but he couldn’t wait until they were home and warm. This was something he had to do now. 

“Marry me, Neville?” The response he got was not a verbal one, but rather Neville’s lips crashed against his in an icy but passionate kiss. Both of their lips began to nip and tingle as the cold seeped through them, their whole bodies felt as though they were on fire and being attacked by tiny little dragons with sharp and pointy teeth. 

“Of course,” Neville laughed as he finally pulled back from the kiss and realised where they were. He realised just how cold he was, but the joy of the moment was melting some of the icy cold, however it wasn’t enough. “Why don’t we celebrate more, at home?” 

  
  



End file.
